ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy
How Dorothy joined the Tourney Dorothy Gale is just like any other little country girl. She's loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her little black dog Toto very much. She has a round, rosy face and earnest eyes. She is a dreamer, like her dead mother, and her aunt has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is well known for killing the Wicked Witches of the East and West. She was made a Princess by Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz, but was not spoiled by the magnificence around her. She is loved by everyone for her simple sweetness and honesty. She has a suite of rooms in the Royal Palace of Oz. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks in her basket. After the announcer calls her name Dorothy does Olcadan's Soul Calibur III character select screen animation saying "There's no place like home!". Special Attacks Missile & Smile (Neutral) Dorothy shoots a rocket from her basket. If it hits, it knocks the opponent away. It can still be deflectable. If crouching, Dorothy can shoot it at a low angle. Strike & Shyness (Side) Dorothy dashes quickly forward while slamming her basket like a hammer. It can be charged to increase the strength of the swing. Fire & Cheer (Up) Dorothy takes out a molotov cocktail with an evil grin and burns it upwards, burning anyone in midair trying to attack her. If in midair, she can use the molotov as a rocket booster. Sentimental Typhoon (Down) Dorothy reaches to grab her opponent. If she connects, she rests her hands on her shoulders playfully, then with a smirk, she spins around, trapping the opponent in an inescapable tornado until she blasts him/her up then jumps away. Apple For You (Hyper Smash) Dorothy takes out a seemingly harmless apple and offers "Would you like an apple?". If the opponent gets too close, he/she takes the apple never noticing a time clicking on it while Dorothy ducks and covers. 2 seconds later, the apple bomb goes off and blasts the opponent away. Beautiful Memory (Final Smash) Dorothy has an image of Glinda the Good Witch appearing above her as she cries "Glinda!" then runs at her opponent. If she connects, she madly cuts the opponent up with her knives, then begins crying while smashing her basket on the opponent until she forms a puddle. She grabs the opponent like a wrestler, jumps up and throws him/her into the puddle, but it turns into a geyser, blasting the opponent sky high. After the Final Smash, she claps as she says "All done!" Victory Animations #Dorothy does 2 dash punches then flips up and poses saying "I didn't mean to kill her...". #*Dorothy does 2 dash punches then flips up and poses saying "You traitor! People from Maine can't tell me what I can't do!". (Col. Joshua victories only) #Dorothy rapidly punches then does a thrust punch saying "We melted her!". #*Dorothy rapidly punches then does a thrust punch saying "If you thought I was very sleepy, think again!". (Heihachi victories only) #Dorothy does Missile & Smile and says "It's just that he was on fire!". #*Dorothy does Missile & Smile and says "That forest wasn't so dark and creepy after all!". (Wario victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dorothy skips to her start point while saying "Really, I didn't.". Special Quotes *Scarecrow, don't outdo me. (When fighting Scarecrow Man) *Tin Man, why? (When fighting Tin Woodman) *Wait a minute! You're not the Tin Man! (When fighting Iron Man) *Lion, I can't bring it into me to hurt you. (When fighting Cowardly Lion) *Stupid man from Maine! Get out of my way! (When fighting Col. Joshua) *Wicked Witch of the West, I will melt you again! (When fighting Grunty) *I can't run anymore, I'm so sleepy! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Heihachi) *I don't like this forest! It's... it's dark and, creepy... (When fighting Giratina and Wario) *Lions and tigers and bears!? Oh my! (When fighting Barney D.) *No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody... (When fighting Achmed) *I'm not a witch at all! I'm Dorothy Gale, from Kansas. (When fighting Peanut) Trivia *Due to Judy Garland's death, Dorothy is voiced by Aileen Quinn in the game, despite using quotes from the 1939 Wizard of Oz movie, though Dorothy is now voiced by Aileen Quinn in a Judy Garland style. *Dorothy, Charlie Bucket, and the entire The Incredibles cast of characters are only children's TV or film character in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel to NOT use a quote from a film or a television episode when fighting their rival. Instead, they use an original quote when fighting their rival. *Toto, Dorothy's dog, only appears as a dossier and trophy. *The red slippers that Dorothy used to get back home (while she was saying her Super Smash Bros. Tourney series select quote as she does so) return in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel if the player uses Dorothy's second color swap. *Col. Joshua is Dorothy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival from Maine despite never participating at Gettysburg. Dorothy's second rival is Konohamaru Sarutobi. Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters